


Ni

by rakketyrivertam



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble and a Half, Historical Accuracy, M/M, Neopronouns, Non-Binary Jehan Prouvaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Jehan reads the observations of William Marshall, written in 1789.





	Ni

**Author's Note:**

> [AHHHHHH](https://the-little-noble-bird.tumblr.com/post/187106444810/fallon-has-opinions-boobless-wonder) As someone who uses neopronouns (fae/faer), AHHHHHHHH!!!
> 
> Please excuse my shitty understanding of the French language.

"Prouvaire?" Combeferre asked softly, petting the poet's silky hair and hoping to bring him out of such deep thought.

Jehan pulled the pipe out of his mouth and breathed out. "I have learned the strangest thing."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I have learned there are those in England who refer to themselves not as 'he' nor 'she' but as 'a' or 'ou', which in our language means 'or'. I think I would like that."

"To be called 'ou' instead of 'he'?"

"Not 'ou', perhaps 'ni'. Not either male **_or_** female, but neither male _**nor**_ female."

"People will be confused."

"Let them be." Ni looked up at na lover, tears glittering in na eyes. "I never knew there were people like me until today."

Combeferre pulled ne close, putting na head over his heart. "You are one of a kind, Jehan Prouvaire. No matter what, this will always beat for you."

Jehan wept.


End file.
